Stormwind Medical Handout: Toxins
The Toxins & Poisons chapter of the Stormwind Medical Handbook covers the terminology and treatment of common illnesses brought upon by toxins or poisons. All medical staff should be able to identify and treat these illnesses and determine triage based on the severity. It is recommended that all medical personnel read and comprehend the Medical Theory & Anatomy and Soft Tissue Wounds chapters of this handbook before attempting any treatment outlined in this chapter. Terminology Common toxin and poison terminology will be defined and explained below. Toxin A toxin is a poisonous substance that is produced by an animal, plant, or fungus that is capable of disrupting the balance of humors, causing paralysis, excruciating pain, or even death. Toxins can be transmitted via skin absorption, ingestion, injection, or through any open wound. Through alchemy, some toxins can be distilled into beneficial substances such as numbing agents, blood clotting agents, or even antidotes to other toxins. Some toxins are so potent that a swift death is the most merciful option if magical cleansing is not available. Poison If a toxin is ingested or absorbed through the skin or open wounds, it is a poison. Ingested poisons, if determined quickly enough, may be expelled by induced vomiting. When in enemy territory, it is crucial that foodstuffs and drinking water be watched for tampering. Enemy agents are known to infiltrate camps in order to poison that which is consumed by our soldiers. Venom If a toxin is injected into one’s body via a bite or sting from an animal, it is a venom. If bitten by a venomous animal, cupping may be used to extract the toxin if the wound is small enough. It is often that enemy factions apply animal venom to their weaponry in order to deal further damage or even death with the smallest cut. Treatment Common treatment methods for toxins and poisons are defined and explained below. Cupping Cupping is a means of extracting poisons or toxins from small wounds by placing a heated glass cup upside down over the patient’s skin. It is typically used for extracting venom from snake or spider bites, though can be used to extract pus from corrupted flesh. To heat the glass, one should burn a small amount of alcohol, paper, or medicinal herbs at the bottom of the cup. When the fire goes out, the glass should be immediately upturned and pressed against the patient’s skin, encircling the site where extraction is necessary. As the glass cools, the patient’s skin experiences suction. The skin is able to release any poison or venom through the pores itself. A cup should be left on a patient’s skin for no longer than five minutes, lest the skin tissue suffer damage from the suction. Induced Vomiting Induced vomiting is the act of forcing one to expel the contents of their stomach. Especially useful for patients who have ingested toxic or poisonous material, induced vomiting may also be used when a patient imbibes too much alcohol or food. Vomiting may be triggered if one uses a feather to tickle the back of the patient’s throat. Some potions and even spells may be used to cause a patient to vomit. The patient should be coaxed to vomit until the entirety of the contents of their stomach is emptied - whereupon they should promptly be given clean water and food to replenish their humours. Antidotes Over the centuries, numerous compounds and mixtures have been developed by alchemists that may counteract the effects of toxins. A trained apothecary should keep up to date with all of the known treatments, salves, and potions. Be mindful when issuing any antidote, for issuing the incorrect substance may worsen the condition of a patient. The Royal Army maintains a stockpile of common antidotes amongst the medical supplies taken on campaign. Due to the cost of some alchemical reagents, some antidotes are more rare than others. Category:Medical Handbook